Vasquez
Lieutenant Vasquez is in charge of Sergeant Paul Jackson's 1st Force Reconnaissance platoon during the American-only Middle Eastern war missions in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is easily recognized because he wears a helmet lacking a desert camouflage cover, several tally signs, and the number 28. He has what appears as years of experience in battlefield recon-tactics and direct action capability. He is a skilled Marine, as seen in his numerous engagements. He seems to have been with the special operations capable 1st Force Recon, for some time. He leads an entire squad on most if not all missions. He carries more equipment than the other Marines and is noticeably bulkier. He always uses an M16A4 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. He is also always carrying a W1200 Shotgun on his back though he never uses it and it is never available to the player (this is presumably a breaching Shotgun). He is killed in the nuclear explosion while evacuating in a transport Helicopter in the mission Shock and Awe. His corpse can be found during Aftermath. Vasquez is voiced by David Sobolov.http://www.thegamereviews.com/article-1320-David-Sobolov-Inside-The-Games-Interview.html Trivia * He cares deeply about his Marines, which is demonstrated when he risks his own team's lives, in order to save an injured Cobra pilot - a rescue attempt which ironically costs the squad their lives. Also, he can be seen patting a Marine's back. * He has 38 tally marks and the number "28" on the front and back of his helmet. No official explanation has been given, but it has been theorized that one could possibly be the amount of kills he's made, and the other the amount of headshots he's given. * Vasquez is notably strong physically, as seen in the level War Pig, when a Marine is seen trying to push a large dumpster and can't, but the same dumpster is easily pushed with Vasquez' help. * Lt. Vasquez carries a W1200 without a stock on his back, but is never seen using it. * The same shotgun has no stock - something which isn't seen on any shotgun in the game. * The name Vasquez may be a reference to the character of the same name from the movie Aliens. There are several references to Aliens throughout Call of Duty 4. * Vasquez's call sign is Red Dog, which he says several times to a communication officer. Griggs later calls another member of the unit Devil Dog, as the term Devil Dog is a nickname and term of endearment for U.S. Marines said by one Marine to another. The term was allegedly first used by the Germans at the Battle of Belleau Wood during World War I to describe how the Marines fought. * Vasquez's helmet is a MICH TC-2000, used by the U.S. Army. However, all other Marines wear Lightweight Combat Helmets, yet his helmet is a MICH TC-2000 with the LWH chinstrap. This was likely overlooked by IW staff. References Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Cod4 characters